


Flower will bloom

by 1990TMNTPrincess



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Leonardo, Bottom Raphael, Comfort Sex, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fight Sex, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Forest Sex, Handcuffs, Hugs, Hurt Raphael, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Raphael, Kidnapped, Kitchen Sex, Lab Sex, Lemon, Love at First Sight, M/M, Makeup Sex, Masturbation in Bathroom, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Neck Kissing, Other, Pregnancy, Protective Raphael, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Raphael is a sweetheart, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Teen Pregnancy, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Raphael, Underwater Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1990TMNTPrincess/pseuds/1990TMNTPrincess
Summary: Raphael was out on patrol when he saw the group known as Purple dragons following a girl known as Sakura into the alley. He saved her by attack the Purple Dragons gang and scared them off. They become friends and then lovers.





	Flower will bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! So this is my first fan fic so be nice to me haha. Hopefully it's okay. I wrote it with the 2003 turtles in mind but I'm doing it with my OC named Sakura. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! ^-^

_**(No one's POV/at the airport in Edmonton, Alberta, Canada)** _

There was a pink-haired, brown-eyed teenage girl who just turned 17 and she got a scholarship for art and basketball. "My little girl is going to New York City...known as the 'Big Apple'." A jet black-haired, hazel-eyed woman said with tears filling up in her eyes.

"Mom, please don't start crying." A pink-haired, brown-eyed teenage girl said. "Flora, you promise Sakura that you won't start crying." A sandy blonde-haired, brown-eyed man said. "I know, James. But I'll miss my baby girl whose been through a lot. Call us as soon as you landed. Okay, Sakura?" Flora said. "I will, mom. I'll miss you guys." Sakura said. "Have fun, sis." A jet black-haired, hazel-eyed male said. "Will do, Jonny." Sakura said as she used her nickname for her brother.

Jonathan and Sakura exchange hugs. "Take lots of pictures." A light brown-haired with blonde streaks, brown-eyed girl said. "Will do, Angel." Sakura said. They exchange hugs. Her sister Angel went back to their younger sister who has an anger look in her eyes and on her face while her arms are crossed. "Krys, what's wrong?" Sakura asked. "You're leaving." A light brown-haired, brown-eyed girl said. "Yes, I'm leaving. How about I send you pictures, postcards and souvenirs to you? And I'll write and FaceTime to you everyday." Sakura said. Her younger sister's anger expression changed as she gave her older sister a hug.

 _"Flight to New York City is departing. Go to the departure. Flight to New York City is departing."_ The male announcer said over the intercom.

"That's me. I should get going." Sakura said. Her other brother who is her oldest brother named Jaden and he didn't show up. "We'll tell him that you said 'Good-bye'." Angel said. "Thanks, Angel." Sakura said. "Group hug." James said. Sakura and her family exchange hugs. "Well, I'll call you guys as soon as I land in New York." Sakura said as she grabbed her backpack. "We love you, Sakura. Bye." Her family said. "I love you guys, too. Bye." Sakura said as she waved to her family.

_**(Time Skip/In New York City's hotel/Sakura's POV)** _

It's been only a few hours since I left my family back in Alberta, Canada. My older brother Jaden didn't come to the airport to say 'good-bye' to me before I left because he was too busy with his kids and his ex-wife. Sure I do miss my nieces and my nephews but I miss the most are my parents, my brother Jonathan and my sisters Angel and Krystal. My brother Jonathan is happy married to the most beautiful woman named Stacey who is an excellent chef and have four amazing kids-two boys and two girls. My sister Angel is also happy married to a great guy named Derek who is accountable and have four beautiful kids-two boys and two girls. My younger sister Krystal went to college of her dreams to become a photographer and she is single. Even though I'm far away from my family but I'll love my new life in New York City. I hope I'll meet new friends.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be lemon in the future chapters.


End file.
